


Smokescreen is banging everyone.

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow job in the dark, Double Blow Job, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Medical Examination, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Robot balls, Shower Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Two spikes, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.<br/>Tags will be added how the story will evolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Optimus Prime

,,Ratchet?" Ratchet looked at Miko, whom was sitting on a couch. ,,Yes?" He asked. ,,Where's Optimus and Smokescreen?" She asked. ,,Optimus said that he wanted to show something to Smokescreen." Answered Ratchet. Miko nodded.

\--------  
,,Um...sir? Are you sure?" Asked Smkescreen. Optimus smiled at him. ,,Yes. I'm sure." Optimus pushed one of his legs to angle himself.

Smokescreen was unsure and nervous. ,,Smokescreen. Both of us are dripping. We both want it." Says Optimus.

Optimus giant spike was brushing against Smokescreen's shoulder and side of the face.

Smokescreen has a pretty thick and big spike on how small he is. Optimus couldn't lie. He was impressed.

He positioned himself so his aft port was above Smokescreen's spike. He petted Smokescreen's cheek and starts lowering himself.

Both of them moaned. It stretched Optimus' tight aft port just perfectly. It squeezed Smokescreen's spike amazingly.

Optimus starts slowly moving up and down. He was moaning and his spike was brushing against Smokescreen.

,,Your spike...is stretching me...i like it!" Optimus gasped out and catched Smokescreen's shoulders for support.

Smokescreen was watching Optimus as he moved up and down. He was in so much pleasure. Optimus' aft port was so tight! And so hot! He never felt like that!

Smokescreen catched Optimus' spike and starts licking the tip. Optimus' moaning grew on volume and he starts moving faster.

,,S-Smokescreen! Oaahh!" Optimus' glossa lolled out and his optics rolled back.

,,Optimus..Faster..." Says Smokescreen between licks. Optimus complied and quickened the pace.

Smokescreen starts maning and stroking Optimus' spike. Optimus moaning grew louder.

And after few more thrusths, both of them came. Optimus threw his head back and screamed and Smokescreen was moaning loudly.

Optimus let few spurts of transfluids into his aft port and then rised himself up. Smokescreen's transfluid was shooting out and he stained Optimus' back, aft and thights and Smokescreen stained his leg.

Optimus' also was shooting out and he stained Smokescreen's face and the ground.

When the overload faded, Optimus slide down and starts cleaning Smokescreen's spike with his glossa.

He then looked at Smokescreen and smiled. ,,I'd like to do it again sometimes." Smokescreen smiled back. ,,Sure."


	2. Optimus Prime 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen and Optimus are going at it again.

Optimus was decoding another file, that they recieved from Decepticons. Only he and Smkescreen were on the base.

,,Hmm. Smokescreen.." That felt good on his glossa. His valve twitched at the memory.

He heard light pedes and he knew who it was. Smokescreen.

,,Good morning, Optimus Prime, sir." Greeted Smokescreen. ,,Good morning, Smokescreen." Greeted Optimus.

Smokescreen went for his morning Energon and Pptimus had a time to prepare himself.

He sticked out his aft and starts wiggling with it. He catched the edges of the console for support. He was in a doggy style.

When Smokescreen came back and was sipping from his cube. When he saw the sight before him, he froze.

,,Smokescreen.." Says Optimus in a teasing tone. Smokescreen blinked and put the cube away.

He walked over to Optimus. He squeezed his aft and Optimus smiled.

Smokescreen starts licking at his valve cover and Optimus moaned lowly. Smokescreen felt how is the panel heating up. Some lubricant seeped trough the cover.

It snapped back at Smokescreen starts licking at the inner mesh and anterior node.

Optimus starts moaning and bucking into the licking. Smokescreen sucked on the anterior node and Optimus bucked in the knees.

Smokescreen released his spike and Optimus lowered himself so Smokescreen could enter.

Smokescreen starts rubbing and proding at the entrance and Optimus shiverred. Smokescreen starts slowly pushing in and Optimus moaned.

Smokescreen savored the tighteness and warm and starts slowly moving.

Optimus was moaning loudly and looked over his shoulder.

Smokescreen catched his hips and with each thrust he added a pace.

,,Smokescreen...aaahhh..your spike.. mmmhh...is perfect...hhaaahh...FASTER!" Optimus gasped out and Smokescreen complied.

He quickened the pace and their bodies banged together. Optimus starts playing with his anterior node and Smokescreen hissed at the sight.

Smokescreen's spike was amazing! It stretched Optimus' valve to it's limit. It stimulated his sensors just perfectly.

Optimus' valve was clenching around his spike. The valve was so hungry and eager to take him...it was unbearable.

Optimus gripped the edges of the console because of the plasure that he was getting.

,,Optimus...Optimus...I..." Smokescreen was moving at a break neck pace. ,,M-Me too! Cum inside me!" Optimus moaned and his glossa lolled out.

Both of them came at the same time. Optimus gushed out a lubricant and Smokescreen came inside of Optimus. Some of the transfluid seeped out and Smokescreen pulled his limp spike out.

Optimus looked at Smokescreen and both of them smiled.

\-------  
Ratchet bit down on his digit as his valve clenched around his digits.

He pulled them out and looked at Smokescreen and his spike.

,,I need him inside of me."


	3. Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet needed Smokescreen inside of him.

,,We will inspect this signal. Ratchet and Smokescreen you will stay at the base." Says Optimus.

,,But sir..." Whined Smokescreen. Optimus smiled and rubbed Smokescreen's head. ,,I need somone to stay at the base with Ratchet."

Smokescreen nodded and everyone drove trough the ground bridge. Ratchet close the bridge. He looked at Smokescreen.

He walked over to the console and starts typing something.

,,What are you doing Ratchet?" Asked Smokescreen and he walked behind Ratchet.

,,Nothing much." Ratchet looked over his shoulder to know how far is Smokescreen. He was just close enough.

Ratchet starts typing again and starts rubbing his aft against Smokescreen's interface panel.

,,Uuhh...Ratchet?" Smokescreen looked at Ratchet. He didn't say anything only continued rubbing.

,,Please.." Ratchet looked over his shoulder. Smokescreen got the plea and starts humping against Ratchet.

Ratchet found support in the console. His panel slid back and he coated Smokescreen's panel.

Smokescreen slid down and starts licking at the inner mesh. Ratchet was moaning before even Smokescreen starts licking.

Smokescreen gently nibled at the anterior node and Ratchet gasped with pleasure.

Smokescreen pushed his glossa in and starts scrapping at the nodes. Ratchet was bucking against Smokescreen glossa.

Smokescreen teased all the reacable sensors and he chuckled, when more lub came to meet him.

He replaced his glossa with his digit. He starts slowly moving with it. ,,S-Smokescreen... please..another.." Ratchet moaned out.

Smokescreen complied and added a second digit. Ratchet starts clenching around his digts and more lubricant gushed out.

Smokescreen pulled out and his spike cover slid back. His thick and big spike sprung free.

Ratchet moaned and dropped heavily on his knees. He took the spike into his mouth and starts sucking hungirly.

Smokescreen moaned and put his servo at the back of the head. Ratchet was looking at him and he twirled his glossa around it.

After a while, Smokescreen stepped back, rised Ratchet and layed him on the console. He hooked his legas over his shoulders and starts slowly pushing in.

Ratchet was alredy moaning and Smokescreen sighed. He starts slowly moving. He didn't want to hurt him.

Ratchet was clenching around him and moaning loudly. ,,F-Faster...." Ratchet moaned out.

Smokescreen complied and quickened the pace. Ratchet catched him around the neck. ,,More...Faster...Harder!" Moaned Ratchet.

Smokescreen smiled and complied. Ratchet throwed his head back and was moaning with abandon.

,,Oh..Ratchet...you are so tight!" Smokescreen kissed Ratchet's arm. Ratchet was clenching around him even more.

,,Aahhhh...mmmhhmm...YEEESS!" Ratchet was moaning and gasping.

After few thrusths, both of them came. Smokescreen grounded himself and was moaning. Ratchet screamed and tightened his grip.

His valve gushed a big amount of lubricant and Smokescreen came inside.

Smokescreen pulled out and some of the transfluid dripped on the ground.

Ratchet slid his legs down but Smokescreen must support him after the overload.

They looked at each other.


	4. Ratchet 2

Smokescreen walked into the med bay, where Ratchet was waiting for him.

,,Hello, Ratchet." Greeted Smokescreen. ,,Hello, Smokescreen. Please, lay down." Ratchet was facing away from him and cleaning his tools.

Smokescreen layed on the medical berth and get himself comfortable. Ratchet was done with the cleaning and grabbed a scanner.

He walked over to Smokescreen and looked at him. ,,It's just an examination. Nothing to worry about."

Smokescreen nodded and Ratchet turned on the scanner.  
He was going frim Smokescreen's head to his pedes. What Ratchet could see, that Smokescreen was fine but he was really tensed.

He turned of the scanber and puts it away. ,,You are relly tensed. Let me help you."

,,Thank you, Ratchet." Says Smokescreen. He thought it would be some massage or relaxing excercise but not this.

Ratchet bent down to his interface panel and starts massaging it and licking at it.

Smokescreen couldn't lie. It was turning him on. He moaned lowly as he felt his panel get hotter.

His spike sprung free and Ratchet moaned. Ratchet starts stroking it and pinching the tip.

Smokescreen moaned again and he heard Ratchet's fans kick on. His own fans were at high setting.

Ratchet starts licking the tip and Smokescreen hissed with pleasure. Ratchet moaned again because his valve twitched.

He starts circling the tip with his glossa and Smokescreen rised on his elbows to watch Ratchet work.

Ratchet starts sucking the tip and was stroking the spike. Smokescreen rised himself more and leaned back on his servos.

Ratchet starts slowly taking it in his mouth and Smokescreen moaned. He starts slowly bobing up and down and the stroking matched the sucking.

,,Ahh..Ratchet. You are really skilled." Said Smokescreen in amazement. Ratchet twirrled his glossa around it and Smokescreen moaned again.

Ratchet felt prefluid on his glossa and starts sucking faster. Smokescreen hissed and put his servo at the back of Ratchet's head.

Smokescreen starts bucking into the sucking and Ratchet moaned. He let his servo at the base of the spike and only used his mout.

Ratchet starts sucking faster and Smokescreen starts moaning. He was nearing his end.

After few sucks, Smokescreen came into Ratchet's mouth and Ratchet swallowed everything.

With a wet *plop*, he pulled the spike out. He looked at Smokescreen whom was panting.

,,If I get this everytime I'm tensed, I should be tensed more often." Smiled Smokescreen. Ratchet only chuckled.


	5. Wheeljack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen and Wheeljack are doing it in the Jackhammer.

Smokescreen jumped when his comm. link turned on. He reached for it. ,,Hello?" ,,Sup, kid. I want you to come here and help me with my Jackhammer." And with that, Wheeljack turned the comm. link off.

Smokescreen blinked and looked at Ratchet. ,,Will you excuse me, Ratchet? I need to go to Wheeljack. He wants to help with Jackhammer." Ratchet only waved him off.

He typped the coordinates and the ground bridge swirled to life. He looked over his shoulder to look at Ratchet, whom was looking at him with concern. Smokescreen only smiled and walked trough.

\-------  
Smokescreen found himself in a forest. He looked around and spotted Wheeljack leaning against a Jackhammer and he was playing with a grenate.

,,Hey, kid." Wheeljack greeted him. ,,Hey." Smokescreen walked to him and Wheeljack stopped playing with the grenate.

,,With what do you need help?" Asked Smokescreen. Wheeljack pointed to the inside of the ship.

Smokescreen walked inside and Wheeljack right behind him. When they were inside, Wheeljack closed the ramp.

Smokescreen looked around and frowned. The ship looked fine to him but he wasn't an enginer so there could be something wrong.

Wheeljack behind him chuckled. ,,There's nothing wrong with my ship, kid. Even if it was, I could fix it myself."

Smokescreen turned around and looked at him. ,,So why do you need me here?" Wheeljack smiled. ,,I heard you have an amazing spike. I want to try it."

Smokescreen's optics widened but before he could say something, Wheeljack pushed him on the seat.

Wheeljack positined himself between Smokescreen's tights. ,,Please, kid?"

Smokescreen couldn't deny those optics that were looked at him. He relaxed and popped open his spike cover.

Wheeljack smiled and starts working on the spike. Just few quick licks and his spike fully pressurized.

,,Nice." Wheeljack licked his lips and took it into his mouth. Smokescreen moaned because Wheeljack has skilled glossa.

Wheeljack starts bobbing his head up and down and Smokescreen was moaning lowly. ,,You are good." Smokescreen put his servo at the back of Wheeljack's helm.

Wheeljack moaned around the spike because his valve twitched at the image having it inside of him. He twirrled his glossa around it.

After few sucks, Wheeljack pulled away and his valve cover slid back. He climbed on the seat and positioned himself. ,,Ready?" He asked. ,,Ready." Snokescreen nodded.

Whelejack impaled himself at the thick spike and both of them moaned. He catched Smokescreen's shoulders for suport and made himself comfortable.

He starts moving up and down at a medium pace and was moaning loudly. Smokescreen was moaning too but lowly.

Wheeljack was clenching at Smokescreen's spike and was looking into Smokescreen's optics. ,,Your spike is amazing." Says Wheeljack between moans.

Smokescreen grabbed Wheeljack's aft. ,,Your valve is amazing too." Smokescreen squezed Wheeljack's aft.

Wheeljack starts moving faster and his moaning grew on volume. Smokescreen starts thrusthing against Wheeljack.

After few thrusths, thy came. Wheeljack rode the overload out and Smokescreen didn't stopped thrusthing agains Wheeljack.

Whwn the overload faded, then Wheeljack stopped. They looked at each other and kissed. When they broje the kiss, they presses their foreheads together and laughed.


	6. Ultra Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the washracks.

Smokescreen drove trough the gate and transformed. He looked at himself and shivered. His armor was covered in mud and his wires in sand.

,,I'm going into the washracks." Said Smokescreen to himself abd starts walking towards the washracks.

He grabbed a towel and soap from the shelf. He tossed the towel next to the washrack he was entering and turned on the water.

He moaned lowly, when it touched his armor. He took the soap and starts roughly clening his armor.

When he was done, he sighed and rubbed his optics. He had the sand, he wished it would never get there.

He popped open his spike cover and his limp spike slid out. He starts cleaning it and didn't register somone else entering the washracks.

Ultra Magnus toot the towel from the shelf and noticed Smokescreen and his impresive spike. His valve twitched.

He tossed the towel next to Smokescreen's and entered the washracks.

Smokescreen didn't register him until Magnus' digits were trailing his spike. ,,Um..Sir?" He looked over his shoulder.

,,Everything is fine, soldier." Said Magnus and gripped Smokescreen's spike. Smokeacreen moaned as Magnus starts stroking it.

Magnus moaned lowly as his valve starts twitching and lubricant starts collecting behind his valve cover.

Smokescreen's spike starts pressurizing under his servos and he moaned again, when he witnessed it's full hardeness.

His valve cover slid back and lubricant gushed out. Magnus moaned but didn't stopped working on Smokescreen's spike.

He teased the tip and Smokescreen slid hes servo to Magnus' valve. Magnus starts moaning, when he inserted two digits in and starts moving with them.

,,You are eager, sir." Said Smokescreen as he starts moving against Magnus' servos.

Magnus couldn't take it anymore. He pushed the digits out of his valve, turned Smokescreen around and pushed him to the ground.

Smokescreen landed on hus back with a grunt and before he realized it, Magnus was lowering on his spike.

When Magnus was seatled, he starts moving at a fast and a rough pace. He was moaning loudly and clenching around Smokescreen's spike frantically.

,,You...you have an...an amazing....weapon...soldier! Ahhnn!" Magnus moaned out. Smokescreen chuckled. ,,I'm not suprised. Everyone said that."

Magnus leaned on his servos forward and starts moving in a jerking moves. Smokescreen moaned and squeezed Magnus' aft.

Smokescreen starts thrusting against Magnus. He knew, that Magnus has a great stamina. He would need another bath, when they are done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus forceed fifteen overloads out of Smokescreen before he was done.


	7. Megatron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fell into a cave. Things take quite interesting turn.

The team Prime walked trough the ground bridge and they were in a mine.

Every single Decepticon stopped and looked at the Autobots. They starts shooting at each other.

Smokescreen was going forward because he was shooting his way trough. Optimus was covering his back.

,,Smokescreen! Watch out!" Yelled Optimus. Smokescreen turned just in time to see Megatron land in front of him with a powerful *thud*.

Megatron looked at Smokescreen. ,,Filthy Autobot." Smokescreen frowned. ,,Who's filthy to you?!"

They enraged in battle. Smokescreen was jumping and ducking to prevent Megatron from hitting him.

When he had the chance, he starts shooting at Megatron but he didn't flinch.

Optimus was running to Smokescreen's guidance. ,,Hold on, Smokescreen!"

But something happened. The ground starts craking inder them. Smokescreen and Megatron froze and then collapsed.

,,No!" Yelled Optimus. He runned to the fole and looked down. It was pitch black. He couldn't see a thing.

\-------  
Smokescreen groaned as he came back to online. He slowly sits up and groaned again, when he felt pain in his back.

He fully onlined and saw Megatron unconsonious and laying on his belly.

Smokescreen crawled over to him and sits on Megatron's aft. He pushed Megatron's shoulder with his servos.

Megatron groaned as he was onlinig his optics. He wanted to get up but Smokescreen forced him down.

Megatron growled. When he landed on his front, he damaged himself so he couldn't do much. ,,Let go of me, Autobot." He growled dangerously.

,,No, I won't." Smokescreen growled back. He pushed Megatron down more but after a while he let go of him.

Megatron moved himself into a sitting position. He dusted himself and looked at Smokescreen, whom was siting and facing away from him.

Megatron chuckled. ,,I heard, that Autobots enjoy your pressence." Smokescreen looked over his shoulder. ,,What do you mean?"

,,Your lenght is making them quite... lustful." Said Megatron teasingly. Smokescreen moved himself so his legs were on Megatron's shoulder.

He was still facing away from Megatron and his belly was touching the ground. ,,Is it making YOU lustful?"

Megatron didn't say anything only kissed Smokescreen's interface panel. Smokescreen blinked.

,,Now, move it." Growled Megatron. ,,Did you kissed my interface panel?" Smokescreen shifted himself so he was on his side and his panel was closer to Megatron's face.

,,See? I moved it. Closer." Megatron looked at it. ,,Indeed." Megatron slides his servo up Smokescreen's aft, he kissed the panel and then licked it.

He pushed Smokescreen off of him and he fell down sitting. Meanwhile, Smokescreen's spike sprung free.

Megatron got on all fours and positioned himself between Smokescreen's legs. He eyed the spike. It was trully amazing.

He starts stroking the spike and starts licking the tip. Smokescreen was alredy panting hard. Megatron was so skilled! Even more than Optimus!

Megatron took the tip of the spike into his mouth and starts twirlling his glossa around it. He added sucking and Smokescreen moaned loudly.

,,OK! OK! You got your point. I'll leave you be!" Smokescreen screamed and Megatron withdrew. Megatron licked his lips and leaned against a wall in a half laying and half sitting position.

,,Easy." Megatron said and was watching Smokescreen. ,,Oh, really?" Smokescreen looked at Megatron's valve cover. Lubricant was seeping trough the cover.

Smokescreen crawled over and manualy opened Megatron's valve cover. He pinched the anterior node a few times and starts prodding at the entrance.

,,Do you like, when I'm prodding at your entrance, huh?" Smokescreen had flushed cheeks. Megatron chuckled. ,,You are always making those jokes. Can't you take anything seriously? Also you woudln't make me moan."

,,I'm taking this seriously." Said Smokescreen and he bent down to Megatron's neck. He starts licking at it and pushed Megatron's head to the side.

,,Gross." Said Megatron and frowned. But his expression softened, when Smokescreen starts gently bitting it and sucking it. ,,Mmhhm. Yeah." Megatron moaned softly.

As Smokescreen was prodding and Megatron was shifting himself, he accidentaly pushed Smokescreen forward with his legs.

Both their optics widened in shock. Megatron was joking the entire time. Smokescreen was also joking and he didn't want to frag Megatron.

,,Wh-What are you doing?" Megatron gasped and looked down. He has flushed cheeks. ,,I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" Smokescreen said quickly and tryed to lif up but he slipped and slamed back down.

Megatron moaned loudly and crossed his legs behind Smokescreen's back. ,,Just like that." Smokescreen blinked and then smirked.

He starts thrusthing at a fast and a rough pace and he was floating in the pleasure and Megatron's moaning.

He found support in the wall behind Megatron and was doing his best not to cum inside of him. Megatron was clawing at the ground and had a pleased face.

Smokescreen was thrusthing into Megatron without thinking but the overload was creeping up on him really quickly.

Megatron didn't care, he was too lost in his own pleasure. It was long time since he had interfacing and it would be another long time after this.

,,I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum..." Said Smokescreen breathlessly. Megatron frowned. ,,No. Not yet." Mwgatron moaned out and he clipped a ring around Smokescreen's spike.

Smokescreen stopped thrusthing and looked down at the ring. ,,What is that?!" Megatron smiled. ,,It's a ring that will pretend you from cumming." Megatron purred. ,,So I will decide, when you cum."

Smokeacreen frowned. ,,Not fair!" He pulled Megatron off the wall and flipped him over. Megatron was on all fours and his aft was in the air.

,,Let me cum, Megatron!" SLAM! Smokescreen slammed into Megatron's valve and was slamming into it repeatatedly.

,,Oohh, yes! Pound into me like that!" Megatron moaned loudly and he smiled with pleasure. Smokescreen steadied him by the hips and was thrusthing rough and fast.

Megatron was moaning loudly and was clawing at the dirt. Smokescreen would frag him until he would take of the ring.

,,Hey, not fair! You just came! You were clenching around my spike just now!" Smokescreen was still thrusthing into Megatron.

,,Frag me... yeah... just like that..." Megatron's glossa lolled out. He spread his legs wider and arched his back to get Smokescreen deeper.

Smokeacreen was out of nerves. He grabbed Megatron by the thights and he flipped them back. Megatron yelped at the sudden change of position.

Smokescreen was laying on his back and Megatron was sitting on Smokescreen. 

Smokescreen catched Megatron's thights and starts thrusthing into Megatron again. Hard and fast.

,,Megatron! Let. Me. CUM!" Smokescreen yelled in desperation. He needed to cum. He really needed.

,,Mmhhmmh." Megatron moaned and looked over his shoulder to look at Smokescreen. ,,Please! Megatron! I need to cum!"

,,Hhmm. It must be nerving to be at the edge. But no matter how hard you try... it just won't come." Said Megatron teasingly.

,,Please!" Smokescreen was slamming into Megatron desperately. ,,Hhmmm. I think you earned it." Said Megatron and he stopped Smokescreen.

He too the ring off and throwed it away. Smokescreen sighed in relief and grabbed Megatron more.

He starts slamming into Megatron again. He was thrusthing more faster and harder than before. He wanted to cum.

Megatron turned on Smokescreen. ,,That's right Autobot. Cum into me." And when Megatron said that, they kissed deeply.

Smokescreen starts moaning into the kiss as he buried his full lenght into Megatron and that send Megatron over the edge again.

Smokescreen slumped on the ground as he was still spurting into Megatron. ,,Aahhh... ohhhh...." He moaned with each spurt.

,,Look at you. Still cumming. You were trully needy." Said Megatron as he felt each spurt of transfluid.

He bent down to kiss Smokescreen's cheek. ,,What if we did that again, sometimes?"

Smokescreen gasped. ,,Really?" Megatron chuckled. ,,Yes."

\------  
Optimus pulled his digits out of his valve. He moaned lowly at that.

He looked around the corner to look at that satisfied Megatron and Smokescreen.

,,Megatron... you bastard..."


	8. Megatron 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen and Megatron meet again.

,,Have you seen Smokescreen?" Optimus asked Ratchet. ,,No, I haven't." Ratchet shook his head but he noticed the growing concern on Optimus' face.

,,But I can try to contact him." Ratchet typed something on the console. ,,Smokescreen? Where are you?" Asked Ratchet.

,,I'm outside. I needed to clear my head." Answers Smokescreen. There was static interference. ,,Where exactly?" Asked Ratchet. 

,,In the moun-" It was cut off because the comm. link went off. ,,Smokescreen? Smokescreen!"

\-------  
,,It went off." Smokescreen said it to Megatron whom was sucking his spike. Megatron only hummed in response.

Megatron drove five overloads out of him. Megatron's covers were snapped back and his valve was leaking lubricant.

,,This is wrong." Said Smokescreen. Megatron withdrew with a wet *pop*. ,,Why so?" He asked but that didn't distracted him from stroking Smokescreen's spike.

,,I'm dating Optimus." Answers Smokescreen. Megatron smiled teasingly. ,,Why won't you date me?"

Smokescreen's optics widened and Megatron rised himself and he starts teasing his inner mesh with the tip of Smokescreen's spike.

,,Just think about it." Megatron lowered himself and both of them moaned.

Megatron starts moving up and down at a fast and rough pace. He was moaning loudly because of the stimulation.

Smokescreen was panting because of the tighteness, heat and slickness. Also because of the pleasure he was recieving.

,,M-Megatron.." Smokescreen panted out and gropped Megatron's aft. ,,N-Needy..." Megatron moaned out and found support in the ground.

,,I'm not needy... just... you are urging me to frag you.." Smokescreen starts thrusthing against Megatron's thrusths.

,,Oohhh..bottom up my valve...yes just like that!" Megatron moaned out and starts playing with his anterior node.

,,Come on. Show me how much you like it!" Smokescreen spanked Megatron's aft.

Megatron yelped and they came. Smokescreen spilled his load inside and Megatron squirted.

Megatron leaned down and kissed Smokescreen. ,,Thank you."


	9. Soundwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave is sucking Smokescreen's spike.  
> (Sorry for the short-ass chapter but I'm hella tired.)

Smokescreen groaned as he onlined his optics. His head ached from the earlier assaulut. He tryed to move but noticed, that he can't.

He fully onlined his optics and noticed, that he is bounded to a berth. He looked around but he coudln't see a thing.

He heard light pede-steps but he coudln't looked in that direction because there was an echo.

Something landed on his spike cover and was sending jolts in it. It wasn't painful... it was quite... arousing.

His spink sprung free and the thing pulled away. He tryed to struggle but it was no use. The binding was too strong.

His optics widened, when he saw two purple, cat like optics. He blinked few times because he don't know, whom they belonged to.

Something slim, gently and smoothly brushed against his spike few times and he shivered.

The purple optics looked at him and something warm, surounded his spike. He moaned lowly and gently bucked into it. It must be somone's mouth.

That person starts sucking and bobbing his head up and down. Smokescreen could feel the playful twirlling of the glossa.

Smokescreen was moaning lowly at the beautiful sensation. Somone was skilled here.

It didn't took long and Smokescreen overloaded. That person swallowed everything and sucked his spike few times to get all the transfluid out.

As Smokescreen was panting, something electrized him.


	10. Optimus Prime and Megatron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen had a migraine because of Optimus and Megatron. Now he put a end to it.

Smokescreen was sitting between Optimus and Megatron whom were barking on each other. 

Optimus was insisting, that Smokescreen would be dating him. Megatron was insisting, that Smokescreen would be dating him.

Smokescreen could feel migraine coming on and he didn't know how to fight it. Then idea struck him.

,,I can make a compromise." Said Smokescreen. Both Optimus and Megatron looked at him. ,,What compromise?"

\--------  
Both Optimus and Megatron were figthing for whom is gonna suck Smokescreen's spike. Not literaly fighting just pushing each other aside.

Smokescreen's spike was sticking out proudly and he sighed at the changing stimulation. He wasn't going to overload like that.

,,Just..." Smokescreen grabbed their heads and starts moving with them. They were licking the side of Smokescreen's spike and he sighed in relief.

It looks like both Megatron and Optimus and Megatron were satisfied.

Today, he didn't want to frag them. It was really, really bad idea. It would be just another fight between them.

He looked at them and released his grip on their heads. They were moving on their own now. No need to guide them.

Smokescreen sighed again and puts his sevos behind his head in satisfaction.

Their glossa flicked out and they starts licking the spike more. They even played with each other when they reached the tip.

Smokescreen moaned lowly at the beautiful sensation.

Megatron winked at him and brought it to the tip. He starts pinching it and teasing it.

Smokescreen moaned but Optimus didn't want to stay behind. He starts gently stroking it and sometimes sucked on the side.

,,Enough. Enough!" Megatron and Optimus moved themselves in front of the spike and Smokescreen pumped himself into orgasm.

He was moaning loudly, when he came and Optimus and Megatron opened their mouths.

Some of the transfluid ended in their mouths but some of it on their faces and chests. They starts gently making out and Smokescreen was still stroking himself.

Megatron and Optimus smiled and crawled a little back. They layed on each other and exposed each other.

Too bad Smokescreen didn't have two spikes.


	11. Optimus Prime and Megatron with Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen get an upgrade and both Megatron and Optimus likes it.  
> With Ratchet's help of course.

,,Are you sure Smokescreen?" Asks Ratchet. ,,Yes. I'm sure." Says Smokescreen as he lays down on the medical berth.

Ratchet was preparing the right tools and he could hear Smokescreen opening his spike cover.

He brought the tools closer and looked at Smokescreen, then at his spike. ,,I'll start with the surgery right away...just... I need...."

And the next thing Smokescreen know is that that Ratchet has locked lips on his spike and he's bobbing his head up and down.

Smokescreen puts his servos behind his head. It was right idea to come here after all.

\-------  
Smokescreen was walking down the corridor and stright into his quarters. He was pleased with Ratchet's work and himself.

He sighed, when he heard Optimus and Megatron barking at each other again. Now he must do it. He must seattle this, right now.

He opened the doors into his quarters and walked in. Optimus and Megatron stopped barking and looked at him.

He closed the doors behind him and walked to them and sits between them. He starts rubbing their back. Both of them purred into his audios and leaned closer to him.

,,I know how to seattle this." Said Smokescreen with a victory smirk. ,,How?" Asked Optimus. ,,Revv me up and you'll see."

Optimus and Megatron immediately starts working on Smokescreen. They were nibbling, bitting and licking at every place. They even stole some kiss.

When they were on his waist, they starts licking and sucking at his spike cover. Smokescreen moaned lowly and he puts his servos behind his head.

When he was fully heated up, his two spikes sprung free and his heavy balls bounced down.

Megatron and Optimus were starring awe and suprise. But they recovered quickly and each has a one spike in his mouth.

They were bobbing their heads up and down and twirlling their glossas around it. Smokescreen moaned and watched them work.

They teased the tips and even puts their servos into work. Smokescreen could feel how is his spikes sliding down their throats.

,,You are forgetting something." Smokescreen pulled at one of his heavy balls.

They pulled away with a wer *plop* and slid down to Smokescreen's big and heavy balls.

They tested them, how heavy they were and they hummed in aproval. They starts licking and gently sucking them.

Smokescreen was watching and admiring their work. Both of them were skilled.

They pulled away again and crawled back a little. They layed on each other and exposed each other.

Smokescreen licked his lips and positioned himself between their thights. He positioned one spike at Megatron's valve and the second at Optimus' valve.

He pushed inside with one swift motion. Both Megatron and Optimus cryed out in pleasure but Smokescreen didn't give and starts thrusthing at a fast and rough pace.

Megatron and Optimus were moaning with wide abandon. They were arching their back to get Smokescreen deeper. ,,HARDER!" Both of them cryed out.

Smokescreen complied and hardened the pace. His spikes were recieving different stimulations. One was recieving extreme tightness and hottnes. The second was recieving extreme clenching but not tightness.

His balls were slapping against Megatron's anterior node and that made Megatron's glossa loll out.

,,Hahh... yes.." Megatron moaned out. ,,That's the spot!" Optimus moaned out. They have a pleasurable expression on their face.

Smokescreen was holding them by their thights and he could feel, howvthey came first. They were clenching on him even more than before.

He was quickly nearing his edge and he was sure, that his shots would send Optimus and Megatron over the edge again.

After few more thrusths he came and released his transfluid. That send Megatron with Optimus into overload again and they arched their backs, their glossas lolled out and their optics rolled back.

Some of the transfluids seeped out and stained their thights. It mixed with lubricant, that was shoting out.

Smokescreen pulled out and few spurts landed on Optimus and Megatron. He looked them over and they were all messy.

Thry panted in past overload bliss and Smokescreen puts a rag next to them to clean themselves. He alredy cleaned himself.

But what they did suprised them. Optimus turned on Megatron so his array near Megatron's face. They cleaned themselves with their glossa.

Smokescreen chuckled as he felt his balls getting heavy again and his spikes twitched. He should made them more messy.


End file.
